


When the Rain Falls

by WuffyWuff



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Smut, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuffyWuff/pseuds/WuffyWuff
Summary: 21 year old college student Hakunon Kishinami is set to spend another year of Valentine’s Day alone due to studies and work. But when her friend, and long-standing crush, 25 year old Archer Emiya comes by the cafe she works at, her plans of being single on Valentine’s Day fall apart.Modern AU with Archer and Hakunon. Written for Valentine’s Day. First proper smut!
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	When the Rain Falls

Hakunon gasped. Was it really only a little while ago she had been drenched to the bone by rain, freezing in her clothes? This hadn’t been in her thoughts when she came here, and she doubted it had been in _his_ either. She had to ask, how did this happen? Just as Archer slid himself inside her-

Valentine’s Day was often a busy time of year for students Hakunon’s age. One night stands, first dates, confessions, anniversaries, long term relationships. It was a time of romance and the time to show it. For Hakunon, it just had never applied to her. She hadn’t been in a relationship since high school, and while some guys (even some girls) had confessed to her during her time at college, she turned all of them down. She was focused on her studies. She wasn’t particularly naturally gifted like Rin and Rani were, and didn’t have the diligence Issei had, or the charisma Shinji did. Hell, even Shirou had something going for him that meant he didn’t have to work his butt off, but he still did anyway.

Romance had just taken the backseat for Hakunon. She wasn’t particularly torn up about it, she had her twin brother Hakuno, and her friends from school. Plus, there was also her job that she enjoyed. It didn’t pay much, but both her and Hakuno had jobs so they could pay to live on their own. After their parents had died, they stayed with Nero for a while, but she had been kind of overbearing on the two. Even if Hakunon didn’t have a lot of work to do on Valentine’s this year, she had already volunteered to take a shift at the cafe she worked at. Her co-workers were of similar age to her, except the chef, and all wanted to weasel their way out so they could spend the special day with their special someone. Someone even thanked her for taking one of the shifts!

Hakunon let out a chuckle at that as she walked to collect an order for a table she was waiting on. She had just been thinking of the circumstances that lead to her getting this shift, although she was getting to the end of it now. It was easy for her to zone out, but she tried to make sure she was alert enough that she wouldn’t drop anything. She dispensed the little pastries and warm drinks to the couple that had ordered, asking if they needed anything else, making sure that everything was correct. The bell at the door rang, and Hakunon watched as yet another person entered the cafe. The difference between him and the others was that he was alone.

Also that she knew him.

The other girl on shift was busy with her own tables, so Hakunon took the plunge and walked over. She pulled the most perfect customer service smile and spoke with a sickly sweet voice. “Hi! I’m Hakuno, and I’ll be your waitress today, what can I get you?” She asked the man once he looked up. He was older than Hakunon by a little, a lot taller and well built, with tan skin and pulled back white hair. For her co-workers, they would have been scared to try and serve him thanks to the cold and intimidating air he had. They _had_ been scared in the past, since this wasn’t the first time he had come here. Hakunon just wasn’t scared since she was friends with Archer.

“You’ll give children cavities with that much artificial sweetness, Hakunon.” Archer smirked at the young brunette. “I had some work in the area and wondered if you’d be here on _Valentine’s Day_ of all days, and lo and behold here you are. Were you shot down?” He tilted his head and closed an eye. His snarky attitude and way of speaking gave off a rude impression, but Hakunon had known him long enough to know he was teasing. It was his roundabout way of asking if she had asked anyone out and it hadn’t gone well.

Hakunon giggled and shook her head. “You know me, Archer. I don’t do dating really. Too-“

  
“Too busy, I know, I know.” He raised his hands as if in surrender for a moment before he chuckled. “Well it would be rude of me to come in here and not buy anything. I’ll have my usual tea, please.” Archer said casually. Hakunon just laughed a bit more and gave an affirmation, and only noted down the order on her notepad as a courtesy gesture. Hakunon wasn’t entirely sure what Archer’s actual job was, but he went around town fixing stuff. Since the cafe had several other establishments for other goods and services nearby, things needed fixing fairly frequently, so it resulted in Archer becoming something of a regular at the cafe. He hadn’t ever caused trouble, Hakunon enjoyed talking to him, plus occasionally she caught him and the chef having passionate discussions about food preparation when Archer had stayed around at the end of a work day.

Hakunon mentioned to the chef that Archer had come by, and he seemed enthused. _Seriously, those two and their food. I’m surprised they haven’t just given each other their numbers yet._ She thought with a smile. On other days, had she mentioned that, he would have been disappointed, but she was on a late shift. The cafe closed at 7pm, though they usually let people stay until 7:30pm to finish any food or drinks. It wasn’t unusual for Archer to come in near the end of the day, since he would have finished any work he had, and he helped cleanup and close the shop despite not being employed. “Here you go, here’s your tea. Enjoy.” Hakunon warmly said as he placed the tea down in front of Archer.

The young man picked up the cup and sipped it, a pleased look spread on his often hard-set face. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to give a tip for the excellent service of my waitress.” Archer winked at Hakunon, and she rolled her eyes. “It’s near the end of your shift, right?” He asked her, idly drinking more of his tea.

She looked at the clock, and saw it was in fact almost 7pm, then looked around the shop. There were still a couple other tables, but they were both being managed by her co-worker, and even then they seemed they were finishing up. “Yeah. Why? You want to make passionate food talk with the chef again?” Hakunon snickered as she stood by Archer’s table. It was the end of her shift, at the end of the day, with barely any people left in the cafe. She had room to just chat with her friend.

Archer’s eyes widened and he looked away from Hakunon with a more sheepish look. “Oi, don’t say that like it’s something really weird.” He grumbled while he scratched his cheek. Archer had nearly finished his tea, and he kept murmuring to himself for several moments. Was he nervous? He cleared his throat. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a walk once your shift is over. You’re not busy afterwards, and I’ve finished all I’ve needed to do today, and it’s been a little bit since we hung out.” 

Hakunon blinked at Archer’s request, and felt some warmth on her cheeks. When she first met him, she admittedly had a bit of a crush on him even while she had been intimidated by him. With time, she thought she moved past having a crush like a high school girl, but she always _liked_ him.

“Um, sure. Yeah. I’d like that.” Hakunon managed to get out, though she flustered. She wasn’t able to look at his face as she agreed to it, and when she finally looked at his face again, Archer’s cheeks were dusted red too. Had he really just asked her out on a date? But they had hung out like this before, and it seemed he wasn’t asking her to go anywhere. He would have said if he had an idea, otherwise they would just walk around and talk.

Archer looked away from her and stared very intently at his nearly finished cup of tea. “Alright, then. I’ll stay until you’re done, and I can help with closing up.” He said quietly, and Hakunon just couldn’t help but think of how he seemed kind of cute. She nodded and walked away from the table, for once she wanted to quickly get everything done and closed up. Usually she liked to take her time to calm her mind, but this walk with Archer made her eager to leave.

She helped with the remaining tables and started to clean up, which Archer assisted since he finished his tea. He seemed to be in a rush with it too, from how quickly he had practically jumped up to help. Although the chef had come out and wanted to chat with Archer, he explained to him that he already made plans with Hakunon. This caused the fellow gourmet to chuckle with a knowing glint in his eye that caused the two young adults to look away from each other. 

Finally, Hakunon and Archer walked out of the cafe into the mild temperature outside. It wasn't a bitter cold winter evening, but it also wasn’t warm enough to stand around. Without much delay, the two began to walk with no destination in mind. For several moments it was quiet, and Hakunon gripped on the strap of her bag. She looked up at the sky to see if the stars were out, but dark clouds blocked the stars and moon. 

It wasn’t unusual for them to walk in silence for a while, and normally Hakunon would strike up a conversation. Otherwise Archer would be sarcastic and it would kick off an argument or a back and forth. But as she looked at the taller man’s face, there was a thoughtful and hesitant look to his face. She expected him to glance at her like he always would when she looked at him, he always just knew, but he seemed really eager to do exactly not that for once.

“Did no one ask you out today?” The silence was broken by Archer, his grey eyes still faced forward. Hakunon was a fast walker, but she could tell Archer always slowed himself down when they walked together. Curse his long legs.

She let out a sigh. “Nope. Pretty sure they gave up when I shot everyone down last year.” Hakunon weakly laughed. She was absolutely flattered that people asked her out on dates, but she just hadn’t felt much for them and had been too busy with her studies.

Archer inhaled through his teeth and frowned. “I know you’re busy, and it’s great you’re putting in all this effort for your studies, but don’t you think you’ve earned it?” He looked down at Hakunon, eyebrows knitted together. She frowned in return and thought it over.

Well, she didn’t think she deserved it, but… “What about you then, Archer? Why aren’t you with someone else today? I know you work hard, so if I deserve it, you deserve it.” Hakunon looked at Archer with a hard gaze, their steps against the pavement echoed loudly.

Archer stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Hakunon halted in her tracks and turned to look at him. “Hakunon, that’s different.” He sighed, and Hakunon frowned more. Although they were friends and had known each other for a while, Hakunon only knew bits and pieces about Archer. He was serious and cynical, but he also cared about other people and compulsively helped others. It was similar to his younger brother, and Hakunon knew Shirou valued himself too little.

She wondered if Archer did the same. “You asked me out because you were worried about me, right?” Hakunon looked up at Archer.

“Well, not specifically, it really had been a while-“

“Then why did you ask me out? It’s Valentine’s Day, Archer. You have to know how that… could look.” Hakunon blushed and looked away from him, she suppressed the hope that threatened to glimmer in her eyes. “Maybe you’re right that I deserve it, and maybe it’s different, but I think you still deserve it.” She brought herself to look Archer in the eyes, her jaw clenched and hands balled into fists at her sides.

He matched her gaze, before he closed his eyes and muttered something to himself. “I forgot how you could be just as stubborn as me…” Archer shook his head. “I wanted to make it feel more special, but… Ugh, I guess I was considering this… a date?” He weakly stated, his shoulders tensed up and he rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture similar to his younger brother. 

Her face went crimson at his admission that it was a date to him, and she really wanted to hide. Archer had this look like he regretted even talking, and Hakunon couldn’t speak, so she let some base instinct drive her to action. She went on the tips of her toes and gripped the front of Archer’s jacket to pull his head down to a more reasonable level, then pressed her lips against his. The most brilliant blush cracked on Archer’s face as he looked utterly shocked, then he melted against Hakunon to return their first and rushed kiss.

They broke it for breath, Archer still stooped low and Hakunon held onto his jacket with a deathly tight grip. Then, laughter left Hakunon’s mouth. Archer chuckled too, a hand went to brush locks of her hair behind her ear. “Damnit. I wanted to do this better.” He shook his head with a smile, that regretful and tense look to him gone.

“You know, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Hakunon leaned her head against his chest, a bright smile on her face. Strong arms wrapped around her, the two rocking within one another’s embrace. It felt abrupt from their playful banter, but she trusted Archer, and he returned the feelings she had pushed down. 

Archer pulled away slightly, a hand tilted her chin to have her brown eyes meet with his grey, a warm and slightly playful look within his gaze. “Me too, and I’m going to do it again.” He leaned down to kiss her tenderly once more, a pleased gasp escaped Hakunon’s mouth. Her own hands found themselves wrapped around the back of Archer’s neck, Hakunon on her toes to reach his face. Archer had one hand gently graze over her back to then hold her head, his other remained firmly on the small of her back. After a couple moments, Hakunon gasped again, and Archer took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She wasn’t exactly an expert on romance, and she thought open mouth kissing would be a battle of dominance that so many books she had read in the comfort of her room had said it was. Instead, it was reassuring, Archer’s own tongue coaxed hers to move with him, and Hakunon let out a contented moan. When her hand strayed to bury itself into his white hair, that got a groan from the taller man. It was an eternity and a single moment, one Hakunon thought would end too soon or never at all. She knew they had to part for breath eventually, but that wasn’t what caused the blissful moment to end.

A wet and cold sensation hit Hakunon’s nose.

The brunette blinked and pulled away from Archer, a string of saliva still connected their mouths to one another. She immediately blushed and wiped her mouth and child, while Archer still was red himself but had a more smug look at how breathless he caused her to get. Hakunon really wanted to thump her hands against his chest, but she was distracted by yet another strike of wet and cold against her face. She looked up at the sky and realised the clouds had darkened even more.

It had started to rain, more and more drops fell from the sky and landed on her face. Archer realised this too, by now, as he outstretched his palm upwards to catch the falling rain. It wasn’t too much, but it had rapidly started to fall down more and more. The two parted from one another and hurriedly started to walk. The bus stop Hakunon would need to go to was in the same direction as Archer’s place, so it meant they could walk together. The brisk walk turned to jogging, then to running as the rain was now pouring.

“I knew I should’ve checked the weather this morning!” Hakunon wailed, but she laughed a little. It sucked, but it seemed so right that it happened with Archer there. He looked over at Hakunon, then grabbed her hand while he ran a bit faster. He practically dragged her behind him. Her brown hair started to stick to her face, and already she felt soaked to the bone. But she still had to take a bus to get home, and it would probably still be raining… She could feel that she’d catch a cold cause of it.

Archer clicked his tongue, his destination in mind while he led Hakunon. They both had gotten soaked already, and her flats made a dull sound compared to the sharper and heavier thud from Archer’s boots on the wet pavement. Suddenly, Archer stopped, and Hakunon realised they were outside the front of his home. It was a small two story building, though Archer only really lived on the second floor and he used the first floor as a workshop for various jobs he does around town. He looked down at Hakunon, and asked with reluctance. “You could come in? I don’t know if you’d want to go home soaked, and I can give you some of my clothes-”  
  
Before her new lover could finish, Hakunon practically shoved him towards the door. “ _Yes!_ Yes! I am fine with this, open the door!” She yelled, desperate to get out of the rain. It wasn’t like she hadn’t stayed at Archer’s place before when something like this happened, and he hadn’t ever tried anything on her. Archer fumbled with getting his keys out, especially with Hakunon still lightly beating at his back as encouragement to hurry up. After what felt like an eternity, Archer unlocked the door and opened it, the two of them stumbled inside. Hakunon almost fell over, but Archer caught her by the arms to steady her. With the door now closed, the two stood in the entryway of Archer’s home while they caught their breath from the run they just had.

Water dripped off of the both of them from their clothes and hair, and already Hakunon shivered. “Just my luck I decided to take my shot at the girl I like, and it rains. Are you sure you want to stay, won’t your brother be worried about you?” Archer frowned while he looked down at Hakunon, his hands still held onto her arms. She could already tell he was going to make more of a fuss than he usually would. He always tried to make sure anyone who stayed at his place wouldn’t feel like they were in danger, especially if they were women. 

“I’m sure, I’ll text him to let him know.” Hakunon reassuringly smiled at Archer before she reached into her bag to get her phone. Except her hands shook so much and she couldn’t feel the tips of her fingers, she just uselessly fumbled with her bag instead. Both her and Archer took this as a sign they probably needed to warm up. She waited for Archer to walk past her to go upstairs so she could follow. Even though she knew the building, she felt it would be rude for her to immediately go about like she owned the place when Archer had invited her.

She went to sit on a wooden chair in the small dining room joined to the kitchen after she dropped her bag on the floor, but Archer grabbed her by the arm to stop her. “I’d prefer if you didn’t get my furniture soaked, Hakunon. Go have a shower to warm up, I’ll have some clothes ready for you.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her firmly. He hadn’t left any room for argument, she would go have a shower and that was that. Hakunon wanted to protest, but the words died in her throat while she looked at Archer. He was taller than her, so it was easy for her eyes to roam over his torso. His torso that she could very much admire through the soaking wet t-shirt he had worn beneath his undone jacket. She knew he was well built, but Hakunon couldn’t help but stare at his abs and chest, and wonder what the rest of him looked like.

A snap by her ear brought her out of her thoughts, Archer looking confused at her. Before he could speak, Hakunon’s face went bright red and she furiously nodded. “R-Right, yes, I’ll leave it to you!” She spoke as quickly as possible before she nearly sprinted to the bathroom. The moment she was inside, she nearly sank to her knees while she covered her burning face. What was that?! Hakunon whined in despair as the image had become carved into her head already, plus she just had to remember that kiss before the rain started. She was freezing, but a familiar warmth had pooled inside of her, and she was annoyed with herself for it.

Hakunon rubbed her face in a vain attempt to distract herself, then went to take off her clothes. She was still in work clothes that consisted of a white short sleeve blouse, a black skirt that reached to just above her knees, with black stockings. Professional but cute, was the aim. As she started to unbutton her blouse, she realised with horror that her shirt had become practically see through, and Archer must have been able to see her bra. She wanted to scream, but that would just attract Archer’s attention. Instead she just defeatedly undressed, her wet clothes discarded on the floor until she was completely naked.

She turned on the temperature, made it warm, then stepped in to bask in the warm water rather than stand around with the cold still clinging to her. That took her mind of things for a while, and she took her blissful time running her fingers through brown strands of hair. But once again, her thoughts turned to the heated kiss, the visual feast of Archer with the wet shirt clinging to him, and how her own shirt had done the same with her. She wondered if Archer had actually noticed, and what he felt. Unconsciously, a hand cupped one of her modest sized mounds, her fingers drawing circles around its peak. Hakunon leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes, and imagined it was a tan hand with rough calluses that pinched her nipple between its fingers. Her breathing picked up and she could feel herself heating in a way that wasn’t related to the shower.

Her other hand drifted over her own side in a feather light touch, Hakunon gasped at the sensation. She was a virgin, but she had fantasies she indulged in when in private. Archer was a frequent visitor to her fantasies, and Hakunon was completely lost in it. The hand moved lower to brush the tips of her fingers over her soft thighs, and she spread her legs while she leaned into the wall more as if it was his hand that had spread them. She switched breasts once her fingers parted her folds, already slick from how she touched herself. Hakunon played with her clit with two fingers, rubbing and pinching it as she nearly sank down against the wall, a moan coming from her. With an adjustment, she replaced her two fingers with her thumb, and rubbed over the bundle of nerves in circles that coaxed out more breathless moans from the girl. Finally, she slowly eased a finger inside of herself, damp walls eagerly clutched onto the digit. Before she could do anything, there was a knock.

Hakunon froze and looked at the door with muddled eyes. “I’ve got your clothes here, Hakunon-” Whatever he said next was muted as she moved her finger and pressed down on her clit, eliciting a small cry from her. Although her heart beat at the thought of getting caught, her increasingly horny hazed mind only cared about Archer’s voice and when he said her name. “...Hakunon, are you alright in there?” He asked, and Hakunon could just picture his eyebrows furrowed while he leaned his ear close to the door. “Hello?” There was that concerned edge to his voice. Hakunon was so caught up in it, pushing a second finger into her wet slit, that she hadn’t even thought of actually responding to Archer.

The door opened, and Archer poked his head in to check on Hakunon since he heard strange noises yet no actual response from her. He himself had changed out of his wet clothes, a towel draped around his shoulders and white hair fallen down that made him look a lot more like Shirou. He only had sweatpants on without any shirt, which really didn’t help with how Hakunon was still two fingers deep inside of herself. Both of them froze once their eyes locked onto each other, Hakunon’s face flushed and Archer’s eyes wide like whatever program that ran him had just shut down. Neither of them moved. Hakunon was very quickly less horny and more horrified, but she wasn’t able to pull her hand from between her legs or to stop cupping her breast. Archer was the one who moved first. “I’m sorry.” He quickly said, his face bright red and he quickly put down the clothes for Hakunon before he shut the door at record speed.

Hakunon quickly finished her shower to step out, her body moved on auto pilot because if she actually thought of anything she’d combust on the spot. Her wet slit throbbed in protest since she was so close to a climax, but Hakunon felt nothing would bring her to that peak after the absolutely horrific embarrassment that now gripped her. Hakunon pulled the black t-shirt on, followed by the grey shorts Archer provided her. Both articles of clothing were too big for her and hung loosely, but it was better than them not fitting at all. The scent of Archer that clung to the shirt made inner walls clutch at nothing.

She opened the door slowly, her wet clothes gathered in a heap in her arms. This was the first time since the first few times she had stayed at Archer’s place that she felt on guard as she tried to look for where Archer was. Hesitantly she stepped out, and Archer seemed to appear from nowhere. “I-I’ll take these to be cleaned.” Archer spoke without taking a breath as he snatched the clothes from Hakunon’s arms. He still was the same from when he accidentally walked in, but his cheeks were pink and she could see his throat swallow nervously. 

“Archer-“ She called out, but he already walked away with her clothes in arms. Hakunon sighed, holding her head in her hand. They had just confessed to one another, then she did _that_ in his shower. How could she do something like that?! Hakunon had never touched herself outside her own home, but it must have been the high of emotions and her comfort in Archer’s home. Hakunon walked to the small living area to take a seat on the couch.

The second floor that Archer took residence only had his room, a bathroom, a joint kitchen and dining area, and a small living area. It wasn’t decorated, and streamlined for efficiency rather than comfort. Since Archer warmed up to others coming to his home, it had gotten a bit more comfortable at least. Hakunon leaned back on the couch, an arm over her eyes while she shook. She was embarrassed, _and_ still pent up. 

Footsteps that walked past her, then a thump next to her, signalled Archer had sat down on the couch. Hakunon couldn’t bring herself to pull her arm away to look at him, and Archer remained silent beside her. She knew he was leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs, probably with a frown or other tense look. “...Hakunon, I’m sorry.” He muttered.

That caused Hakunon to wrench her arm away from her face to look at Archer with a flustered glare. “I’m the one who should be saying sorry!” She yelped while she pointed at Archer, who was taken aback. “You don’t apologise for me doing _that_ in _your_ home!” Hakunon cried out, her blush from her cheeks to her ears and neck. 

“I meant how I went in.” He said. His voice tried to be calm and controlled, but it wavered ever so slightly. Archer looked away from Hakunon and bit at his lip. She still glared slightly, though it softened a little. “If you want me to tell you I’m upset about what I saw, I’m not going to.” He couldn’t look at her, hands clasped together and his gaze locked downwards.

“Archer…?” Hakunon asked, her brown eyes wide.

Archer groaned. “I’m not upset. Opposite, really.” He slowly looked into Hakunon's eyes, embarrassment in his own. The grey irises contained something else though. Hunger. Want. Desire. “Maybe you could find an arrangement to go home…” Archer exhaled through his teeth and clenched his hands tightly.

Hakunon blinked, suddenly remembering she hadn’t told Hakuno that she was at Archer’s place. She hurriedly stood up to fetch her bag, and fished out her phone. There were already a few texts from her brother that asked if she was okay.

**‘Sorry, I was taking a shower and distracted. I’m okay.’**

**‘I’m glad. Where are you, are you with someone?’**

**‘I’m at Archer’s place. It started raining and he offered to let me stay.’**

**‘Oh, Ok. That’s fine. You sure you’ll be fine with your crush ;)’**

**‘Shutup.’**

**‘Happy Valentine’s Day, little sister!’**

Hakunon growled slightly in frustration at her brother’s teasing, but she put her phone away and walked back towards the living area, except she wouldn’t make it far. Archer stood expectantly, a slightly strained look on his face and his jaw clenched. “Do you have a way to get back home?” He asked like he already knew the answer.

With an inhale, Hakunon walked towards Archer. His body tensed and he took a step back with a warning in his stare. After Archer’s admission, Hakunon knew what staying could lead to. Archer thought she was uncomfortable and didn’t want it, and maybe it was a bit rushed, but Archer wasn’t the type to do a one night stand and leave her. Hakunon stopped once she was right in front of him, her eyes stared at the tanned and toned flesh before her. Her hand raised to rest against his chest over his heart, Hakunon’s fingers traced over a heavy scar there. It must have been the one he mentioned he got from an accident with a friend when they were younger.

Archer’s breathing hitched, his eyes closed and Hakunon could feel his heart beating faster. “I’m… not leaving, Archer. I’m not experienced with this, but I’m not against it.” She whispered in a soft voice, eyes meeting his again. Archer’s eyes widened and he couldn’t wait for more words from Hakunon. His lips found Hakunon’s eagerly, tongue pushed into her mouth in his best attempt to devour her. Archer’s hands quickly held onto her hips, rough hands groped her hips through too big clothes.

She moaned, her tongue pressed back at his. He was aggressive, his tongue made the effort to taste every part of her mouth, and Hakunon tilted her head to accommodate him. Her chest ached as he seemed determined to rob her of breath, until finally he pulled away. Both of them panted and held onto each other. Archer’s hands held firmly onto the small of her back, and Hakunon clutched onto his shoulders. He smiled broadly then leaned down to her neck to pepper light kisses against her pale skin. Hakunon gasped and held onto Archer tightly, his mouth grazed over her neck with purpose. For every kiss, he waited to hear her reaction, until finally he got a louder moan from the woman. Armed with that information, he moved forward to ruthlessly abuse it. His mouth wrapped over the spot to kiss and suck it, to take the skin between his teeth and lightly tug. Hakunon writhed against him, borderline screeching in pleasured agony. 

For most of the time, Archer had been on the attack and Hakunon could only clutch his shoulders. She hadn’t done any of this before, and tried to think of what she could do. A bit tentatively, her hands slid to Archer’s chest and took some moments to appreciate the firm muscles beneath her fingers. One hand made its way down his torso, her fingers slid over the definition of his body and felt the rough skin. She took her time and hadn’t realised Archer had stopped his assault on her neck, his face simply buried into the crook of her neck. Hakunon was fascinated by the little scars and other marks she found exploring, and she couldn’t help but rub her hand over his abs. The other hand that had remained stationary at his chest slowly moved over to one of his pecs and circled around his nipple. Hakunon heard him groan and felt the vibration it caused. 

Archer pulled away from Hakunon which caused her to stop, his eyes still hazy with want. “It’d probably be best if we move.” He leaned forward again to bring his mouth to her ear. “ _Otherwise I’ll ravage you here and now._ ” Archer whispered huskily in her ear, her lobe gently taken between his teeth. The assertive tone, his breath on her ear and the sudden spike of pleasure caused Hakunon to arc in his grip and gasp. Archer let out a chuckle by her ear in response.

His arms moved and easily swept her off her feet, Hakunon now held easily within Archer’s capable arms. She was flushed from the heat that gathered in her core, but Hakunon could feel an additional blush from just how Archer held her now. He paused, his face had a conflicted look again, and Hakunon knew he was probably questioning speed of how this had started to unfold. She brought a hand to his cheek to direct his gaze into hers, then gave a single firm nod. “I want this.” Hakunon leaned her face to kiss him again. It was sweeter and more drawn out, their lips melted into one another.

It was another wall of resistance torn down for Archer, and he walked with Hakunon in his arms to his room. Not once had he broken the kiss, and he walked slowly so he could focus on it and not accidentally walk into a wall or piece of furniture. Hakunon could feel a content rumble from Archer’s chest, and she giggled against his lips at how it reminded her of a cat purring. Archer gently nipped at her bottom lip after she giggled, and Hakunon’s mirth was silenced by a small hiss from herself.

Archer finally got them into his room, his foot kicked the door behind them so they wouldn’t be disturbed (even if no one else was in the building). The kiss broke as Archer placed Hakunon down on the single bed in the room. She sat up and watched Archer expectantly as he remained standing, and he looked over her carefully. He moved until he was kneeling at the side of the bed, the height of both the bed and Archer meant that he was levelled with Hakunon’s torso, a fact he was keenly aware of as he nuzzled his face into her chest. Hakunon blushed as Archer pressed his face between her breasts, before he tilted his head to nuzzle against the side of one. The warmth through the shirt and the faint sensation of his breath made her quiver at the thought of Archer actually touching her. A thought she wouldn’t need to wait long for.

One large hand raised to cup a clothed mound, his hand gently squeezed while he brushed his nose over the other. Hakunon exhaled and pushed her chest outwards, her desire for more grew. “Archer…” Hakunon sighed, her hands clutched on the fabric of her lent shorts. Archer turned his gaze upwards from her chest, his eyes had an intense look. Without breaking eye contact, he suddenly wrapped his mouth over where her nipple would be beneath the shirt. Hakunon immediately gasped and moaned, a damp feeling felt through the shirt and latched against the peak. His mouth closed in to be wrapped more securely, Hakunon could feel his teeth lightly graze her flesh. Soon, her nipple started to harden from the teasing, and Hakunon cried out from the sensation. Archer hadn’t broken his gaze to her face for a second, and the other hand that had cupped her soon began to rub his thumb over the ignored point. With both of her nipples being teased, Hakunon clenched her eyes closed and threw her head back to gasp, hands flying around the back of Archer’s neck to hold him there. 

The other hand that had contented itself with doing nothing went to the bottom of Hakunon’s shirt, and Archer paused from what he was doing to look up at Hakunon, seeking silent approval. When she nodded, both of his hands smoothly pulled the shirt Archer gave to her over her head. Hakunon instinctively raised her arms to cover her chest, and Archer refused to look at her while he meticulously folded the t-shirt and put it down on a chair. Both of them inhaled at the same time and hesitantly removed the instant defence they each had initiated. Hakunon’s arms lowered to her sides, and Archer turned to look at her. Archer slowly blinked, and Hakunon could practically imagine gears in his head turning. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered softly, gaze turned to her face again with such affection that Hakunon wanted to look away and squeak. She wouldn’t, though. Her lover leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss to her lips, then lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. Small, loving kisses made their way to her jaw and chin, then down to her neck. Hakunon felt his breath lightly on her skin, then he pressed his teeth ever so slightly more against the newly formed bruise on her neck, a small hissing exhale escaped Hakunon. Archer continued his slow trail down her neck, and only paused one more time to nibble at her collarbone. Finally, _finally_ , he reached Hakunon’s chest. He kept the kisses small and light, as before, even as he travelled over the smooth skin of her breasts.

His hands moved once again, as one held her side to either stop her from moving away or hold her steady, and the other one again cupped a tit into his hand. His thumb brushed over the point, the same he had teased with his mouth earlier, and Hakunon gasped from how sensitive it had become. His mouth, which had been taking its sweet time, finally reached where Hakunon so dearly wanted to be touched. Archer’s tongue licked over her nipple, and Hakunon’s back arched as she tried to push her chest toward him for more. The hand that held her side squeezed slightly and stopped her from practically shoving her tit into his mouth. He repeatedly licked over the nipple, Hakunon’s cries echoed in the room and all she could do was writhe against Archer, his thumb still rubbing the other in his grasp. Then, his mouth wrapped over and he sucked, Hakunon nearly screeched. The wet warmth of his mouth, teeth grazing over sensitive skin, a rough thumb and finger that pinched and lightly pulled. 

The aching warmth between her legs had been set aflame again, and Hakunon could feel herself throb for him. “Archer, I want-!” She moaned, but Archer simply switched to her other breast to give it the same treatment, determined to mark and tease her until she was screaming. He was confident that she wouldn’t be too unsteady, and the hand at her side moved downwards with a feather light touch. The memory of how Hakunon had done the same in the shower while she imagined it was him made her cry out again. Fingers grazed over her navel, then slowly pushed into the shorts. Hakunon wasn’t wearing any underwear since she wasn’t lended any and her own had been soaked through from the rain. So Archer had no barrier as his fingers softly touched the flesh between her legs, and Hakunon’s eyes were blown wide while she had to clutch at his shoulders again. Nails dug into tan skin, and Archer paused from nipping at her. “You’re wet…” He murmured, a mixture of satisfaction and awe in his voice like he hadn’t expected her to want this. Archer leaned back, his hands pulled the shorts down Hakunon’s legs. Once again he moved slowly, to let Hakunon stop him if she so wanted to. She shifted her hips a little instead, and soon the shorts were pooled on the floor and Hakunon was bear for Archer. 

Archer took the moment to look at Hakunon, from her head all the way down. From her long, brown hair that was still slightly damp, to her bright and round brown eyes that had lust and embarrassment to them. Her red face and slightly swollen lips, her neck that had a hickey adorned on it, slim shoulders and arms. Her chest, where Archer had abused the two pink buds until they, too, had slight bruises from his workings. Her pale, smooth stomach, soft thighs and her legs slightly spread before him with a tremble. Finally, Archer looked at the glistening, pink slit between her legs, her wetness soaked at her inner thighs. He was lost for words while he kissed her knee and had a hand part her folds. His thumb rubbed the full length of her entrance and stopped on the nub that demanded his attention. Archer pushed his thumb down, and Hakunon’s hips bucked with a sharp moan. Her hands found themselves in his hair, simultaneously pushing and pulling. She was embarrassed, he could see her clearly, but she also wanted to see what he would do. How it would _feel_. A finger plunged into warm wetness, and Hakunon gasped again while Archer hissed slightly from the tight walls that gripped his finger.

He ached. After Archer had seen her in the shower, pure need had flooded his system. Seeing her as they continued only fuelled it, and now Archer so dearly wanted to be buried into Hakunon with his member hilt deep. Archer kissed and bit on her thighs, leaving more marks there. With one hand to keep her parted, and the other that had sunk a finger within, Archer pushed his face firmly between her legs and licked at her entrance. Hakunon practically screamed, her hands curled in his hair. He repeatedly licked up and down, taking in the tangy taste like a man dying of thirst. His tongue found the clit he had briefly teased before, and repeatedly made up and down motions on it. The entire time, Hakunon mewled and squirmed, her voice reached higher pitch and volume with every moment. Archer slipped a second finger inside, and sucked on the point. Hakunon’s vision flashed white and she genuinely screamed, her hips bucked towards Archer’s face as her walls tightened and contracted around his fingers. Archer simply persisted, sucking and teasing her clit while he fingers gently moved in and out of her. She couldn’t stop thrashing until her climax had died down, and her arms and legs felt like they were boneless as she trembled.

Archer gently pulled both his face and hand away from her, and stood up. Hakunon looked up at him with hazed eyes, her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to recover from the bliss Archer had just caused her. He hands went to his sweatpants and pulled them, unlike Hakunon he had underwear on. She could easily see the hard bulge through his boxers, Hakunon’s eye widened in slight terror at what could be beneath and the fact it would be going inside of her. She shuffled away from him, and Archer inhaled at the fear in her eyes. He gently pushed her down on the bed, and climbed over her. Archer still had his boxers on, and he leaned down to kiss her reassuringly. “I’ll be gentle. I promise. Just, are you sure? Your first time, with me?” Archer asked softly, his eyes uncertain and soft gazed into Hakunon’s. He lightly pushed his swollen erection against her slit, Hakunon gasped and Archer groaned. It felt strange, but not too different to being touched by something else.

“Y-Yeah, just, be slow.” Hakunon whispered, and spread her legs as much as she could to give Archer space. He closed his eyes and nodded, going back on his knees between her legs so he could take off his boxers. It was a small mercy that Hakunon couldn’t see him, but soon she heard him discard the garment onto the ground, and he was over her again.

Archer once more kissed her, tender and reassuring kisses as he rubbed his length over her entrance to coat himself with her wetness. Hakunon quivered and weakly moaned from the blunt feeling of his cock as Archer lined the tip to her slit. He was propped up over her, and she could see his shoulders tense with restrained effort. Slowly, he pushed forward.

So that was how this all had happened. Hakunon gasped, and although Archer had intended to be slow, he slid inside so easily from how wet she was. He made a noise of surprise at how quickly he was embraced by silken warmth, and shuddered as he soon fully sheathed himself within her. “I’m sorry, are you alright…?” He groaned.

Hakunon took several moments to get her breath, and found only a slight uncomfortable stretching sensation. There wasn’t pain, or much anything negative. Instead, when she squirmed, she felt Archer brush against something within her and it made her sink into the bed while Archer clenched his hands against the sheets. “Yeah, yeah I’m alright. It didn’t hurt at all.” She murmured, tentatively flexing her muscles and felt her walls flutter around Archer’s cock with a small moan. “You’re fine.” Hakunon smiled a little, looking up at Archer’s face.

“I’m glad… I’m going to move now, alright?” Archer said in a low voice, and leaned his face into the crook of Hakunon’s neck. His hips pulled back, and Archer’s dick slid back before he thrusted forward again. This time, Archer gasped. He did it again, and Hakunon appreciated the way his cock pulled and pushed her sensitive flesh. Soon, he set himself into a rhythm, the bed made small squeaking sounds in protest. Hakunon moaned and gasped, her body slightly squirmed at each shock of pleasure spread from her cunt all the way up her spine. Even though Archer had gotten her to orgasm already, her body was working on another and heat pooled within her core.

Archer’s head was near to ear, and she easily heard his groans and grunts from each thrust forward. Hakunon managed to bring Archer’s face to her own to catch him in a kiss, Archer let out a grunt of surprise. His hand ran itself through her hair while they kissed, his tongue pushed into her mouth while small groans managed to pass into Hakunon’s lips. He increased the speed and force a little, the sounds of flesh upon flesh echoed in the room along with groans and gasps. Hakunon’s arms wrapped around Archer’s back, the way his body felt against hers was scorching but she craved more of the sensation. Archer himself wrapped an arm around Hakunon, embracing her as he thrusted his member into her wet slit. His other hand went between them bodies to the place they were joined, and his finger found purchase on her clit.

Hakunon screamed and clung onto him tightly, moans of Archer’s name left her lips in euphoria. Her legs hooked themselves around Archer’s waist, and he stiffened from how it brought him deeper into her. Archer shuddered again and he pulled himself from the kiss, his pace slower, but deeper and more powerful. “Hakunon… Hakunon!” He growled by her ear, his finger swirled over his clit in time to his thrusts. Hakunon’s back arched as Archer moulded her to his shape. 

With a few more thrusts, Archer abruptly attempted the pull back but Hakunon still had her legs firmly around him. He looked down at her face, every single one of his muscles locked in place. “I’m… gonna cum soon, Hakunon. You need to-“ Archer abruptly moaned from how she tightened around his cock. “You need to let me go.” He groaned as he leaned his forehead against hers. Hakunon wasn’t entirely sure where he began and she ended by then, sweat clung to both of their bodies.

“W-Why?” Hakunon dumbly asked, all of her brain cells turned to mush.

Archer gave her a weird look, before a slightly laugh that relaxed him. “I’ll cum inside if you don’t lower your legs, and-“

Hakunon cut him off by how she stiffened. “ _Oh_. R-Right.” She stammered, suddenly remembering what could happen if Archer came inside of her. Neither of them moved, and Hakunon could feel him twitch inside her that indicated how close he was. Her cunt was clenched tightly around him that signalled her own imminent release. “Well… I suppose with you I wouldn’t mind, and the chances are low…?” She slightly rocked her hips, and Archer’s hands abruptly gripped her hips as tight as he could. Hakunon flinched and knew there would more than likely be bruises.

His head was bowed and he shook. Archer wanted to cum, and the idea of doing it inside was so _tempting_. “F-Fuck… Are you sure?” Archer swore, his own hips pulled back as much as he could with Hakunon’s legs that pulled him in. With some more rocking from Hakunon and a nod, Archer grunted and slammed back inside of her firmly. He thrusted harder than before to push himself deeper, his hands gripped hard on her hips to pull her into each of his thrusts. Hakunon cried out and shook, her hands clawed at the bedsheets with each powerful push.

When Hakunon finally climaxed, she screamed and bucked against him. Her wet walls clutched at his member to milk him of what he had. Archer trembled and pushed himself deep within as he finally orgasmed, his dick twitched as his seed pushed into Hakunon. He thrusted a few more times even as he softened to draw out Hakunon’s climax, Archer panted once he finally stopped. Their faces were still close, and he couldn’t help but kiss softly upon Hakunon’s cheeks.

Hakunon gasped to regain some air in her lungs before she grinned up at Archer. She was worn out, but happy, and she could tell from how Archer’s eyes glimmered that he was happy too. “Archer, that was amazing…” She said with awe. Archer lightly laughed and managed to pull his soft member out from her folds. Hakunon cringed at a new soreness between her legs, and the wet sensation that leaked from her slit.

“Though that’d be your face when I did that.” Archer smirked a little, then fell to her side with a loud sigh. “But, yeah. That was amazing, Hakunon.” He smiled more sincerely, giving another kiss to her cheek. Archer wrapped his arms around Hakunon and pulled her close to him to hug her, no room for her to escape from his embrace. Hakunon blushed a little, but snuggled closer to him. “You should probably think about just… making sure nothing happens because of this soon. I promise I’ll have things more prepared next time.” He sighed with disappointment, though knowing Archer it was disappointment in himself.

Hakunon pouted and poked his cheek. “It’s fine, Archer. Right now, I just want to stay right here.” She smiled and nestled her head into his chest. 

Archer blushed then chuckled, holding her tight. “Alright… well, I’ll be sure to be by your side until you want to get up.” He warmly smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Soon, the shared warmth lulled them into sleep, each with content on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. This is the first more proper smut I’ve ever written entirely solo. I really love the Archer and Hakunon ship, and I’m constantly kinda sad there hasn’t been a lot of content for them. I blame the fact CCC hasn’t been translated.
> 
> Anyways. I really tried the best I could with my current skills, and hope I’ve been able to please the other folks who really want to see more content with these characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
